


【北念平行】柳梢青14

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 3





	【北念平行】柳梢青14

【北念平行】柳梢青14

14、和你，不是第一次

五星级酒店的房间，空调开很足，安静、遮光，床上用品更是舒适，像一朵云。

云朵上的人再怎么翻云覆雨依旧软蓬蓬。

“要继续吗？”刘北山问，一下一下碰她的耳垂。

裹着被子的陈念闭着眼，长长的睫毛微微抖，一副纯情小白花的模样。“你、你第一次吗？”

“和你，不是第一次。”

如果陈念不问这个问题，刘北山今天会放过她，可惜……她问了，也代表着她不记得了。

所以，刘北山不想轻易饶了她。

他的手探进了被子里，手指慢慢摸到了她的下体，女孩很紧张地要阻止她，奈何被碍事儿的被子裹着。

他手指沿着小内内的弧度摩挲着，大掌随后盖住了整个春光。

明明他的体温较凉，陈念却出了一层汗。

“小北……”

“嗯。”刘北山一点点舔她的耳垂。掌心处多了点湿气，恶作剧地弹了一下，那里便吐出一口水。“湿了。要脱了吗？”

陈念无处可逃，微微战栗。

刘北山也没指望她开口，扯掉了她最后的衣物，被子被一点点打开，他的好心情也慢慢打开了。

躺在被子上的人，又白又嫩，身材瘦削，两条腿紧紧并拢着，最私密的那处儿却带了点水泽。

刘北山的手很修长，没有普通人的粗粝，是真的富贵里浸泡出来的世家子弟，大概拨动乐器是个厉害的角色，可这会儿……他却摸着女孩儿的那里，一点点抠了进去。

陈念溃不成军。

刘北山的气息其实不稳，却装了副熟手的模样，只有隐隐起伏的胸膛暴露着情绪。

两根手指在她的里面，又快又烈地攻击着，娇弱的那里很快红了一片。

陈念抿着嘴，咬着牙，却无法控制地开始呻吟，意志分崩离析，两条腿不由地张开，让他更近了一步。

无声的邀请，让刘北山带了笑，在临界点抽出了手指，沉默着把水泽摸在她翘立的红果儿上。然而，在陈念的注视下，开始脱自己的衣服。

其实，刘北山的意识是发麻的，心中急切，肆无忌惮地重新吻她，甚至把那些水泽舔了干净。女人太软，用了点力都绵绵呻吟，声音浅浅压抑。

四年多了，她不记得他，会不会记得他的身体呢？

带着几分疑问，刘北山进入了她。

刘北山的呼吸彻底乱了，轻哼喘息着，动作不停地捞起女人吻，与她勾舌、与她沉沦。

在这种事上，男人或许真的有天赋，刘北山的人生第二次做这事，一开始还是生涩的，到了后面却得心应手。

她的皮肤很滑，丝绸的触感，是记忆中的样子。

她湿漉漉的，那里吞吐着他的欲望，一翕一动间沛水流了他一身。

陈念，我和你，不是第一次了。


End file.
